


Occupational Hazard

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Bites, Partial Nudity, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Suggestive Themes, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018 fill.S5: occupational hazard.My Interpretation: what happens when you're Tony Stark.





	Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Challenge 2018 fill. 
> 
> S5: occupational hazard.
> 
> My Interpretation: what happens when you're Tony Stark.


End file.
